


В Калифорнии волков нет

by NewBeginnings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Скорбящий Дерек Хейл возвращается в Бейкон Хиллз и встречает Стайлза — страдающего лобно-височной деменцией мальчика, который из-за своих иллюзий считает Дерека оборотнем.Стайлз сумасшедший.И, может быть, именно в нем Дерек и нуждается.





	В Калифорнии волков нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are No Wolves in California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868132) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Also on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic85632) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4050877) with all the credit and idk why I didn't post it here afterwards.

— Хей, Дерек!

Дерек поворачивается, отвлекаясь от невероятно трудного процесса выбора подходящего ему вида молока. Когда, черт возьми, _молоко_ стало настолько сложным? Ему всего лишь нужно что-то для хлопьев, что-то простое, для покупки чего не требуется магистерская степень по химии.

Позади него топчется подросток, лет семнадцати или восемнадцати с печально выглядящей стрижкой. Паренек угловатый, с острыми локтями и коленками, и тощий — рубашка ему велика и странно качается, когда он двигается. На лице у него широкая и немного маниакальная ухмылка.

— Чем могу помочь? — спрашивает Дерек, возможно, чуточку слишком резко: парень поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. Его глаза удивленно расширены.

— Воу, приятель. Я понимаю, что мы не друзья, но, в конце концов, нас хотя бы собратьями по оружию можно назвать, разве нет?

Дерек поднимает брови.

— Извините, но кто вы?

— Полегче, хмуроволк, — говорит подросток, оглядывается и понижает голос: — Я знаю, что ты меня не очень-то любишь. Но, знаешь ли, раз уж твой дядюшка-маньячина воскрес, а в городе поселилась стая альф, может, в этом случае нам стоит держаться заодно?

Дерек леденеет при упоминании дяди.

— Иди ты, — бросает он приставучему незнакомцу, — понятия не имею, что у тебя за игры, но в любом случае держись от меня подальше.

Он хватает первый попавшийся под руку пакет молока, бросает в корзину и обходит чудака.

— Дерек! — кричит тот, явно обидевшись. — Серьезно, просто так свалишь?

* * *

Дерек никогда не собирался возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс. Раньше, когда-то очень давно, это место было его домом, но теперь здесь только плохие воспоминания. Дерек их успешно подавлял, до тех пор пока три месяца назад не получил звонок с сообщением, что деньги со страховки были на исходе и пора было принимать _решение_. Такое глубокое и весомое слово.

— Я не могу сделать это, — сказал он Лоре, — никак, блять, не могу.

Шесть лет Питер справлялся вопреки всем прогнозам, и вот теперь — все свелось к деньгам.

— Я схожу к ним, — отозвалась тогда Лора, — лично поговорю с докторами. Может, еще есть надежда.

Дерек как ребенок порадовался, что старшая сестра решила действовать. Как обычно. Лора была сильнее и всегда брала на себя несправедливую ношу. По приезду в Бейкон Хиллс она звонила ему несколько раз — а потом перестала. Нью-йоркский полицейский передал Дереку сообщение из Бейкон Хиллс. «Мы очень сожалеем, мистер Хейл, произошла авария...»

Дерек, разумеется, винил себя. Если бы он поехал с Лорой, что-то пошло бы по-другому. Может, она не стала бы возвращаться в мотель по дороге, на которой оказался тот пьяный кретин, который полетел прямо на Лору на красный свет. Если бы Дерек поехал с ней, они завернули бы в пиццерию, или прошлись бы пешком, делясь воспоминаниями о городишке... Они бы так долго пререкались, чья очередь вести машину, что просто не попали бы в то место в то самое время.

Дерек винил себя, но и Бейкон Хиллс он тоже винил.

Это место уничтожило всех, кого он когда-либо любил. 

 

Дерек даже не знает, почему еще не уехал. Лору похоронили рядом с остальными членами семьи, погибшими в пожаре шесть лет назад, и там же похоронили Питера, — но Дерек до сих пор не уехал.

Возможно, он просто ждет, пока Бейкон Хиллс не уничтожит и его.

* * *

Дерек снова встречает того чудака из продуктового магазина. Он направляется к своей машине, когда внезапно ощущает на себе чей-то взгляд, останавливается и оборачивается, — и там этот паренек. Который понимает, что его заметили, спотыкается и почти утыкается носом в асфальт перед закусочной. В последний момент удержав равновесие, подросток выпрямляется и неловко машет Дереку.

— Хе-ей, Дерек.

Тот бросает в ответ пристальный взгляд.

— Кажется, я попросил тебя... отстать.

Парнишка вздрагивает.

— О, хм, да, но это было на той неделе. А сегодня новый день... — неожиданно он хмурится. — Какого черта ты укусил Джексона? Он и так гад, а теперь еще и машина для убийства — змей. В смысле, он змей и машина для убийства, а не убийца змей, но это не важно. Суть в том, что это не Лидия, ясно? Это не Лидия!

Что...

— Слушай, — говорит Дерек, делая шаг в сторону парня. Тот поспешно отступает назад. — Понятия не имею, в чем твоя проблема, — Дерек четко выговаривает каждое слово. — Но уж держись подальше от меня, ладно?

— Господи! Это у тебя проблема, у тебя. Ты считаешь себя таким крутым, взрослым чуваком, настоящим альфой, но знаешь что? Пошел ты! — парень потирает лоб. — Почему ты просто не можешь признать, что облажался? Ты постоянно кусаешь не тех!

Дерек качает головой.

— Ты укуренный? Серьезно, что с тобой?

— Укуренный? — парень смеется, действительно смеется. — Было бы не плохо. Ну же, Дерек, ты знаешь, что я не такой.

— Я, блять, вообще тебя не знаю!

Глаза парня неожиданно расширяются и даже наполняются слезами. Дерек понятия не имеет, что вообще происходит.

Дверь в закусочную неожиданно отворяется, и — о, ну прекрасно. Еще один. С нервничающим лицом и растрепанными волосами. Он мгновенно подскакивает к ним и хватает достававшего Дерека парня за руку.

— Стайлз, — говорит он, аккуратно оттягивая друга от Дерека, — эй, Стайлз. Все в порядке. Просто сделай глубокий вдох, ладно? Дыши.

Дерек с ужасом понимает, что этот мальчик — Стайлз — плачет.

— Это все твоя вина! — выплевывает он, указывая дрожащим пальцем на Дерека. — Ты бы лучше оставил Лидию в покое!

— Я даже не знаю, о ком ты говоришь.

— Скотт, — начинает бормотать Стайлз, — Скотти, извини, извини. Мне так жаль.

Скотт притягивает его ближе к себе и обнимает, позволяет уткнуться лицом в плечо. Тело Стайлза вздрагивает, когда он всхлипывает.

Дерек бросает на него пристальный взгляд.

— У твоего друга галлюцинации, — говорит он.

Лицо Скотта мрачнеет.

— Чувак, мой друг умирает.

Дерек на мгновение застывает в шоке. Потом достает из кармана ключи от машины, выходит из закусочной и уезжает прочь.

* * *

Пару недель Дерек не видит того подростка. Стайлза.

Он снимает более-менее пригодный для жилья лофт над складом и устраивается механиком в магазине автомобилей в нескольких кварталах оттуда. Ему нравится эта работа, да и босс, Стив, неплох: его речь похожа на ворчание, и он никогда не спрашивает ни о жизни Дерека, ни о его прошлом. Дерека это устраивает на все сто.

В магазине стоит голубой Джип — появился там еще до Дерека, — у которого треснула подвеска и которому не помешал бы новый топливный насос. Этот Джип многое повидал, но явно был чьей-то гордостью и удовольствием. Он старый, но внутри у него все безупречно, кроме майки для лакросса, валяющейся в ногах.

Дерек не понимает, почему Стив так и не дал ему задание поработать над этим Джипом. Это довольно простое задание, с которым они вдвоем быстро справились бы. Можно и уточнить.

— Стив, мне нужно что-нибудь сделать с этим красавчиком?

Стив почесывает бороду.

— Не-а. С ним можно не торопиться.

Дерек поднимает брови. Он работает здесь всего неделю, но уже вычислил, что Стив просто ненавидит занимающие свободное место машины.

Стив вздыхает.

— Это Джип сынка шерифа. А они сейчас борются с таким дерьмом — просто бессмысленно хлопотать над машиной, которую пацан больше не будет водить.

Дерек не спрашивает. Это не его дело.

— Ага, — задумчиво произносит Стив, — это крошка Стайлза. — Он трясет головой. — Чертовски жаль.

У Дерека что-то сжимается внутри. Он проводит рукой по капоту Джипа и снова слышит всхлипы Стайлза, вспоминает тот день у закусочной и взгляд на лице Скотта.

"Чувак, мой друг умирает".

* * *

— Хмуроволк!

Дерек всего лишь хотел перекусить в спокойствии, но... Он поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз, ослепительно улыбаясь, падает на сидение напротив. Он утаскивает пару ломтиков картошки фри, и Дерек поднимает брови.

— Угадай, какие у меня новости? — предлагает Стайлз.

— Что? — осторожно спрашивает Дерек.

— Думаю, я знаю, где стая альф держит Бойда и Эрику!

— О-о, — только и выдает Дерек. — Это, гм, хорошо?..

— Еще как! — Стайлз машет официантке: — Дорис, мне, пожалуйста, гигантский клубничный милкшейк размером с мою голову!

Бэйджик на униформе официантки гласит, что ее зовут Линда, но она только улыбается.

— Конечно, солнышко. Твой отец знает, что ты тут?

— Ага-а, точно, — нечетко говорит Стайлз.

Официантка качает головой в ответ на эту очевидную ложь, но удаляется в сторону кухню. Дерек замечает, что она достает телефон и набирает номер, бросая на Стайлза взгляд.

— Так вот, — говорит Стайлз и понижает голос, — нам нужно пробраться туда.

— Куда пробраться? — спрашивает Дерек.

— В подвал заброшенного банка. — Стайлз вздыхает: — Я же уже объяснял тебе это!

— В подвал заброшенного банка, где стая альф держит Бойда и Эрику? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз кивает. Он постукивает пальцами по столу, и от него буквально исходят волны энергии.

— Да, но вот только проблема в том, что скоро полнолуние. То есть, это хорошо, вы будете сильнее, но и они тоже, так?

Дерек все больше чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но все же кивает.

— И серьезно — насколько мы можем доверять Питеру?

— Питеру? — у Дерека внезапно пересыхает во рту.

У Стайлза на лице появляется озабоченное выражение, и его глаза расширяются.

— То есть, я понимаю, что он твоя семья и все такое, но, Дер, он ведь все-таки убил Лору.

Нет.

_Нет-нет-нет._

Дерек уже собирается уйти, оставить Стайлза нести эту чушь сколько угодно, но он просто не может справиться с этим. Только не если речь о Питере и Лоре. И как только Стайлз знает их имена?

— Питер не убивал Лору, — скрипучим голосом выдает он.

— Я знаю, что он тогда был не в себе, — говорит Стайлз. — Но, Дерек, он все равно ее убил.

Какое-то мгновение Дереку хочется рассмеяться. В каком-то смысле это правда. Если бы не Питер, Лора осталась бы в Нью-Йорке. Но в любом случае, вся его жизнь — целая череда событий, которые происходили в чертовски неподходящее время. 

— Я не хочу говорить о Питере, — произносит он.

Стайлз кивает.

— Да, ладно... извини.

У него глаза медового цвета. И он явно извиняется честно.

А еще он явно не в своем уме.

Официантка приносит Стайлзу милкшейк и ставит на стол.

— Он не докучает тебе, солнышко? — спрашивает она Дерека.

— Хей, прошу прощения, Дорис! — Стайлз выглядит оскорбленным. — Дерек наслаждается моей компанией! Даже не пытайся совать нос в его дела только из-за того, каким крутым и горячим он выглядит!

— Все нормально, — отвечает Дерек на вопрос, и официантка уходит.

— Ты в ее вкусе, — замечает Стайлз.

— Она мне в бабки годится.

— Но она же не слепая, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

Вопреки своей воле Дерек улыбается. Он уж и не помнит, когда в последний раз улыбался. Это так странно — мышцы лица словно забыли, как двигаться.

— Так вот, про подвал, — горячо продолжает Стайлз. — Ты уверен, что сможешь пробить дырку в бетонной стене?

Дерек моргает.

Дырку в бетонной стене?

Стайлз делает глоток и снова заговаривает:

— Конечно, твои волчьи способности офигенны, но тебе не только пробраться внутрь надо, но и сразиться с Девкалионом.

— Мои волчьи способности? — спрашивает Дерек. 

Стайлз недовольно ворчит и растопыривает пальцы, изображая когти.

— Как еще мне это называть? Твоя сверхъестественная оборотническая сила? Не так уж хорошо звучит.

— Моя сверхъестественная оборотническая сила? — медленно повторяет Дерек.

Стайлз корчит рожицу:

— Ну да, совсем нехорошо. — Он вытаскивает еще один ломтик картошки. Дерек ему позволяет, потому что понятия не имеет, что еще можно сделать. Этот пацан живет в чокнутом мире с монстрами и оборотнями, и каким-то образом у Дерека в этом мире своя роль. 

Какая-то его часть просто мечтает, чтобы Стайлз ушел. Но другая — другая хочет дать ему этот воображаемый мир, чем бы тот ни был, — он явно лучше, чем реальность.

Слышатся шаги, и Дерек, выныривая из размышлений, бросает взгляд на приближающегося к ним мужчину в форме шерифа. Под глазами у него темные круги, да и в целом он выглядит измученным тревогами.

— Стайлз, — говорит он.

Стайлз вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Привет, пап!

Шериф смотрит на Дерека.

— Да, точно, — тут же добавляет Стайлз, — я обедаю с Дереком Хейлом, и он абсолютно точно простил меня за тот случай, когда ты арестовал его, верно, Дерек?

— Ага, — произносит Дерек, стараясь убрать вопросительную интонацию. Взгляд шерифа немного смягчается.

— Извините, если он вам докучал, мистер Хейл.

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Почему все это повторяют? Боже, я... — и тут с его лица резко спадает улыбка, и оно приобретает выражение, которое буквально разбивает Дереку сердце. Когда Стайлз снова раскрывает рот, его голос дрожит и звучит совсем неуверенно — ни следа от былой воодушевленности: — Пап?

— Все в порядке, сынок. — Шериф кладет руку ему на плечо. — Пойдем домой?

— Ага... — бормочет Стайлз, поднимается на ноги, цепляясь за отца, и поворачивается к Дереку. Он слегка хмурится — как будто пытается вспомнить, что за давний знакомый сидит перед ним.

— Пока, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек.

Шериф уводит его в сторону двери, но Дерек все равно слышит его следующий вопрос:

— Пап, а кто это был?

* * *

Следующий раз Дерек встречает Стайлза через несколько дней. 

Дерек снова устраивает пробежки, и его маршрут проходит мимо школы. В центре пустого поля для лакросса сидит, скрестив ноги, мальчик. На нем форменная толстовка школы Бейкон Хиллс, и он разглядывает клюшку.

Дерек сворачивает с дорожки еще до того, как понимает, что делает.

— Хей, Стайлз?

Стайлз поднимает голову и легонько улыбается.

— Привет.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Дерек и садится рядом с ним, прямо на траву.

— Жду начала тренировки по лакроссу, — отвечает Стайлз.

Уже совсем темно.

— Может быть, ее сегодня нет?

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Скотту стоило бы сказать мне.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что сегодня суббота, так? — уточняет Дерек.

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз совсем тихо. — Нет, я не знал.

* * *

Они навещают два совершенно по-разному выглядящих дома, прежде чем Стайлзу удается вспомнить, где он живет. К этому времени он уже больше похож на обычного себя — счастливого и болтливого, — хоть и говорит о тех вещах, которые Дерек даже не может начать понимать. Совсем. О парочке близнецов, которые в своей альфа-форме, что бы это ни было, объединяются в "одного гигантского ублюдка-оборотня", как сказал Стайлз.

Дерек просто кивает и позволяет ему болтать дальше.

Шериф резко распахивает дверь и выдыхает облегчённо.

— Нет, все в порядке, — говорит он невидимому собеседнику в телефоне, — он уже здесь.

Стайлз широко улыбается:

— Пап, ты должен был видеть, как я играл! Я размазал всех по стенке, так, Дерек?

— Так, — глухо отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз подныривает под отцовской рукой и с топотом пробирается внутрь дома.

— Лобно-височная деменция, — говорит шериф в ответ на вопрос, который Дерек все не решается задать. — Спасибо, что привели его домой, — и мягко закрывает дверь прямо перед лицом Дерека.

* * *

Дерек привыкает к новому месту, новой работе и — впервые после смертей Лоры и Питера — начинает задаваться вопросом, что делать со своей жизнью. К которой он не чувствует особой привязанности и которая должна быть чем-то большим, чем просто всякие разные передвижения. Он изучает список онлайн-курсов в колледже, но их объем совершенно устрашает, да и вряд ли хоть один из вариантов может помочь ему понять, чем он хочет заниматься.

Вечером в какой-то из вторников Дереку приходит письмо. Самое настоящее, в конверте, на котором написаны его имя и адрес. Дерек не может даже вспомнить последний раз, когда в его почтовой ящике оказывались не счета или предложения по кредитам.

Уходя в душ, он оставляет конверт на кухонной столешнице и раскрывает его, пока в микроволновке греется еда.

В конверте — приглашение на вечеринку по случаю семнадцатилетия Стайлза Стилински.

Дерек проглядывает его, вздыхает и набирает на мобильном номер, указанный в приглашении.

— Стилински.

Это не Стайлз.

— О, шериф... Это Дерек, эм, Дерек Хейл. Я, э-э-э, получил приглашение на день рождения Стайлза...

Шериф вздыхает.

— И хотел убедиться, что это не ошибка?

— Вроде того.

— Слушай, я знаю, что вы не друзья, — говорит шериф, — черт, ты с моим сыном даже не знаком. Но он вбил себе в голову, что ты — кто-то важный в его жизни, и решил пригласить тебя. — Дерек выдает что-то похожее на "Оу", и шериф продолжает: — Это уже твой выбор. Может, Стайлз решит, что ты один из его друзей-оборотней, может, просто не вспомнит, кто ты. Зависит от того, какой у него будет день. — Голос шерифа как будто в любой момент может сорваться, замечает Дерек. — Если ты придешь, я точно могу пообещать пиво и лучший стейк, который ты только пробовал.

— Я приду, — отвечает Дерек, тут же жалея об этом.

— Я ценю это, сынок, — хрипло произносит шериф.

Дерек завершает вызов с трясущимися руками. Уже очень давно его никто не называл "сынок".

* * *

В дом Стилински Дерек прибывает с наспех завернутым подарком для Стайлза. На вечеринке не очень людно, всего человек десять или двенадцать, но Дерек узнает только хозяев, Скотта и официантку из закусочной.

Скотт перехватывает его, когда Дерек пробирается поздороваться со Стайлзом и шерифом.

— Дерек, верно?

Дерек кивает.

— Ты альфа, — сообщает Скотт.

— Кто?

— Альфа, главный волк, — негромким голосом поясняет Скотт. Его улыбка процентов на девяносто состоит из горечи. — Лидер нашей стаи оборотней.

— Ты тоже оборотень? — интересуется Дерек. Скотт кивает, и его лицо искажается.

— Стайлз начитался дел, которые вел шериф, взял что-то оттуда, и все перемешалось. Он думает, что все в твоей семье были оборотнями, а ваш дом сожгли охотники.

На пару мгновений Дерек прикрывает глаза. Охотники на оборотней. Это звучит чертовски лучше, чем неисправная проводка, может, даже существенней. Он почти хочет, чтобы так оно и было.

Скотт вздыхает:

— А еще он думает, что твой дядя убил твою сестру, чтобы заполучить ее силы. А потом ты убил его и именно так стал альфой. — Он морщит лоб. — Я знаю, что... наверняка тебе не хочется слушать такое, но... Я просто хотел пояснить, если он вдруг что-нибудь скажет.

Дерек кивает.

— Ладно... хорошо.

Все будет хорошо. Он может воображать Питера и Лору не настоящими своими родственниками, а персонажами истории из головы Стайлза. Волками. Это не его Питер и не его Лора. Просто два случайных имени. Если это Стайлзу и надо, чтобы поддерживать свою сумасшедшую фантазию-реальность, то так уж и быть. Питер и Лора сочли бы это крайне забавным...

Он так скучает по ним. По всей своей семье.

— Так что, — он прочищает горло, — мы все оборотни?

— Мы с тобой — да, и Айзек. — Скотт показывает на какого-то парнишку в углу. — Эллисон охотница, а Лидия банши. Джексон был канимой, эм, ящерицей, но теперь он, по-моему, обычный оборотень.

Обычный оборотень. Дерек почти улыбается на это.

— А Стайлз кто?

Скотт серьезнеет.

— Стайлз человек.

Человек, думает Дерек. Хрупкий. Смертный. Умирающий.

* * *

Стайлзу нравится майка с Бэтменом, которую купил Дерек, и он переодевается прямо посреди двора. Когда Дерек ест, сидя рядом с женщиной из закусочной ("Просто зови меня Дорис, солнышко. Так проще"), Стайлз приходит и усаживается рядом, потягивая из стаканчика газировку. Линда-Дорис уходит поговорить с шерифом, и он говорит:

— Твой подарок самый лучший, Дер. — Его улыбка чуть более подавленная, чем обычно.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Стайлз придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к Дереку, и понижает голос.

— Мне страшно.

Все внутри Дерека сжимается.

— Чего ты боишься?  
— Я боюсь, что сделаю что-нибудь плохое, — делится Стайлз. — Внутри меня что-то темное, оно не позволяет мне быть мной. Помнишь, Дитон говорил, что нам придется заплатить, если мы хотим использовать Неметон для спасения моего папы и мамы Скотта?

Дерек просто кивает.

— Я думаю, что-то сидит у меня в голове. — Теперь Стайлз почти шепчет. — Я не хочу никому говорить — не хочу их беспокоить — но иногда мне снятся все эти безумные сны, и я просыпаюсь там, где не должен бы быть. И теряю время. Кажется, эта штука выигрывает, Дерек. — У него расширенные, напуганные глаза.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит Дерек, — как обычно. Мы ведь всегда находим выход, так?

Стайлз выдавливает слабую улыбку.

— Всегда, да. — Он неожиданно тянется к Дереку, и тот обнимает его за плечи.

Ему хочется плакать, но он уже слишком измотан горем и слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать боль, из-за которой смог бы заплакать. Питер мертв. И Лора мертва, и Стайлз умирает, и Дерек уже давно перестал чувствовать себя живым. 

— Этой мой лучший день рождения из всех, — говорит через некоторое время Стайлз. — И он последний, правда?

Дерек прижимает его к себе крепче и не отвечает.

Что тут можно сказать?

* * *

— У меня лобно-височная деменция, — сообщает Стайлз в один день, когда находит Дерека в кафе. — Мне осталось жить меньше года, и лекарства не существует.

Дерек подвигает к нему свою порцию картошки фри.

— Я знаю.

Стайлз подхватывает ломтик и засовывает в рот.

— В Калифорнии волков нет. Ни обычных, ни каких-то других. 

Дерек делает глоток кофе и несколько секунд рассматривает Стайлза поверх чашки, потом ставит ее на стол и пожимает плечами.

— Может, это они хотят, чтобы ты так думал.

Стайлз таращится на него с приоткрытым ртом, а потом начинает смеяться.

* * *

Он проводит все больше времени со Стайлзом — и в его хорошие дни, и в плохие. Чаще всего они встречаются в кафе, и Стайлз продолжает пить шейк и есть картошку фри, и так часто жестикулирует, что иногда ударяет по чему-либо. Он рассказывает глупые шутки и корчит глупые рожицы и он просто... глупый.

Он заставляет Дерека смеяться — впервые за долгое время. Заставляет Дерека хотеть подниматься по утрам.

Он заставляет Дерека хотеть вспомнить, каково это — жить.

* * *

В сентябре Стайлза госпитализируют. Дерек помогает шерифу упаковать пару коробок вещей, которые будут напоминать о доме и делать больничную комнату уютнее. Скотт и Айзек пытаются помочь (не особо получается). Они всего лишь дети, думает Дерек, младше, чем был он, когда потерял большую часть своей семьи.

Может быть, в каком-то смысле это было для него легче — он просто не мог предположить, что это произошло бы. А эти мальчишки уже несколько месяцев смотрят в лицо смерти их лучшего друга. И они знают — все знают — что Стайлз уже не выйдет и больницы.

— Идите домой, — говорит Дерек Скотту с Айзеком, — и приходите завтра навестить его, ладно? 

Шериф сидит на кровати Стайлза совершенно не двигаясь, но у него на щеках слезы. 

— Его мать, Клаудия, умерла от этого же. Я думал, что это самая большая несправедливость, которая только может случиться... но она хотя бы дожила до тридцати... Ему, ради всего святого, только семнадцать!

Дерек убирает в коробку фигурку Йоды.

— Ему семнадцать, — повторяет шериф. 

Дерек садится рядом и похлопывает его по плечу.

На улице постепенно темнеет.

* * *

— Ассортимент в магазине смехотворно ограничен, — произносит Лидия, держа в руке связку воздушных шариков с надписью "Это мальчик!!!" — Даже никакого "Поправляйся скорее". — Она шмыгает носом, что, может, и должно было означать презрение, но вышло плаксивее.

— Они ему понравятся, — говорит Эллисон — и оказывается права.

— Шарики! Кто хочет надышаться и поговорить идиотскими голосами?

Стайлз кажется неуместным в больнице. У него "день без оборотней" и, если бы не слишком рваные движения и трясущиеся руки, он казался бы совершенно здоровым. Дерек знает, что это скоро изменится.

Еще вчера Стайлз не смог вспомнить слово "пудинг".

— Еда, — повторял он, — хочу немного вон того... десерта. Черт. Еды. 

Сегодня он чуть ли не подскакивает от воодушевления при взгляде на друзей. Они со Скоттом шутливо сцепляются в драке, которая заканчивается, только когда кто-то из них случайно перекатывается, бьет по звонку и вызывает раздраженную медсестру.

— Опять? — спрашивает она.

— Извините, миссис МакКолл, — говорит Стайлз с сияющими глазами.

— Извини, мам! — вторит ему Скотт.

— Я за вами наблюдаю, — предупреждает миссис МакКолл. Стоит ей уйти, как мальчишки начинают смеяться.

* * *

Дерек навещает Стайлза каждый день, и сам не знает, почему. Может, это его долг перед всеми, с кем ему так и не удалось попрощаться.

Почти всегда у Стайлза оказывается и шериф, и Дерек не может не заметить, как Стайлз на него смотрит. Как будто самое тяжелое — не уходить из этого мира, а бросать отца.

— Дер, — зовет Стайлз в какой-то вечер. 

Дерек развалился рядом с ним, прислонившись к стенке кровати, и смотрит телевизор.

— Хмм?

Стайлз переплетает свои пальцы с его.

— Когда меня не будет, ты ведь присмотришь за стаей?

Дерек слишком растерян, чтобы ответить.

— Я тебя знаю, хмуроволк, — Стайлз сжимает его руку, — ты не размениваешься на чувства. Бежишь от них. Но ведь ярость не может всегда быть твоим якорем, знаешь ли. А они — твоя стая. Они тебя любят.

— Стайлз, — мягко произносит Дерек, но не может заставить себя добавить, что его никто не любит, потому что для них он все еще чужой. Незнакомец, которого Стайлз втянул в свои иллюзии, просто незнакомец, который настолько одинок, что позволил этому случиться.

— И я знаю, что Скотт такой же, как и ты, но ему кто-то будет нужен, Дер. Ты будешь ему нужен.

— Ладно, — шепчет Дерек.

Стайлз переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— И за моим отцом, ладно? Присмотришь за ним?

Дерек сглатывает и кивает. 

Стайлз моргает — его глаза подозрительно блестят.

— Будет логично. Ты сын без отца, а он станет отцом без сына, вот и... — и он начинает плакать.

Дерек обнимает его, и у него самого глаза застилаются слезами. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы у тебя все еще было время укусить меня, — бормочет Стайлз ему в плечо.

— Жаль, что я так и не смог это сделать.

— Я потерял из-за тебя голову, еще когда спасал тебя в бассейне, помнишь?

Дерек касается губами его лба.

— Расскажи мне.

Стайлз чуть-чуть отстраняется.

— Ты же там был!

— Мне нравится, когда ты рассказываешь, — Дерек проводит пальцем по щеке Стайлза. — Пожалуйста.

Стайлз улыбается.

— Ну хорошо.

* * *

Стайлз рассказывает, как мальчик, тощий, бледный, хрупкий и способный защищаться только сарказмом, спас парализованного оборотня-альфу, удерживая его несколько часов на плаву. А Дерек случает, наблюдает, как движется его лицо и как горят глаза во время рассказа. Он замечательный и очень, очень живой, и Дерек думает, что что-то с этой Вселенной совсем не так, если такой вот мальчик не может в ней остаться.

Когда Стайлз договаривает, он выдавливает ухмылку.

— Вот так я тебя спас, хмуроволк.

— Спас, — подтверждает Дерек и задается вопросом, когда это стало правдой. Когда Стайлз ворвался в его жизнь и принес столько света, что Дерек снова смог видеть, чувствовать и жизнь. — Как обычно.

— Как обычно, — повторяет Стайлз. Он кладет голову Дереку на грудь и засыпает с улыбкой на лице.

* * *

Какая-то часть Дерека всегда будет сломлена. Какая-то часть никогда не восстановится.

Но он больше не позволит ярости быть его якорем.

Спустя несколько дней после похорон он затаскивает онемелого Джона Стилински в машину, и они едут к лесу. Ребята — стая — уже на месте. У каждого мертвенно бледное и заплаканное лицо, они сбились в тесную группку, но все равно пришли.

— Сегодня, — говорит Дерек, — мы волки.

Они смотрят на него так, словно он сумасшедший. Скорее всего, это даже недалеко от правды, но у него такое чувство, что Стайлз одобрил бы эту идею.

— Сегодня полнолуние, — сообщает им Дерек, — и мы будем выть. — Он запрокидывает голову и, как может, имитирует волка. Звук эхом отзывается в сумерках и спадает.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза, все таращатся на него.

— Да пошло оно все, — наконец произносит Скотт и тоже издает вой.

После этого остается только безумный порыв шума, из воя, слез и криков. Когда Дерек поворачивается к шерифу, тот сидит на упавшем бревне, качает головой и улыбается сквозь слезы.

— Ему бы понравилось это, — говорит он.

Дерек это знает.


End file.
